is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmareden
Nightmareden 'Nightmareden ' is an original band in the Is it Love? universe founded by it's leader, Colin Spencer, when he was a teenager. It is fairly popular in the Carter Corp series and extremely popular in the Mystery Spell series, as it has many cover bands, concerts and fans among it. In Colin Spencer's story route, the band becomes extremely popular as the band members become famous and are prone to the media limelight as it was one of the main focuses in the story. While in other story routes, including Adam's, the band stayed relatively second-rate, as the band didn't rise to fame and popularity like in Colin's route. However, it could have done just that and become famous without the player knowing since the band is not a primary focus in other routes. Including Adam's route, as he is one of the main band members and he hardly paid any attention to the bands success in his route as he was more focused on his activist group, Safeplanet. However, even when staying fairly popular, the band still has many groupies who want to have sex with Colin and Adam, which at one point made Doris quit the band out of jealousy, and make them hire the player as a replacement. Although, near the end of Colin's route, Doris has a fan that ends up becoming her secret admirer which she's smitten but embarrassed by, but is happy about since he helps her get over Colin. The actual songs sang by Colin are preformed by the band Color Out, who let 1492 Studios use the rights to their songs for the Is it Love? games which brought more popularity among them. The songs are only heard when the band is playing them, unlike the song '' 'Gone Train Blues' , which will casually play while the player is hanging out in the bar in the Carter Corp series. Characters like Owen, Fiona, Daryl, Jake and Lisa support the band as their friend is a member in it, but dislike the music since it's not their preferred genre. Due to Doris' complicated relationship with Colin, they replaced her in season 2 of Ryan Carter's route with a woman named Ashley, who has the same personality of Doris. This would mark the 2nd time Doris quit the band. Band Members *Colin Spencer *Adam Peterson *Doris *The Main Character (Colin) (Colin's route) *Ashley (Ryan's route) Known Fans *Matt Ortega *Lisa Parker *Drogo Bartholy *Sarah Osborne *Daryl Ortega *Peter Bartholy *Dorothy Rakoczy *Lorie Bartholy *Samantha Gautier *Loan Huxley *Derrick *Fiona *Dad *The Main Character (Gabriel) *The Main Character (Matt) *The Main Character (Adam) *The Main Character (Ryan) *The Main Character (Peter) *The Main Character (Sebastian) Characters That Dislike Nightmareden *Samuel *Owen *Nicolae Bartholy *Dad (formerly) Gallery Colin Spencer.jpg|Founder/Song Writer/Lead Singer/Guitarist: Colin Spencer Adam Full.png|Drummer: Adam Peterson Doris.jpg|Bassist: Doris MC Colin.jpg|Song Writer/Vocals/Pianist: The Main Character Nightmareden Poster.png|Nightmareden poster Colin & Adam figures.jpg|Nightmareden merchandise Colin singing.jpg|Colin preforming in Nightmareden during a concert ColinAdam&MCConcert.jpg|The band preforming a concert Trivia *It is the only original band in the Is it Love? series, as the games have used real life band names before. *The song the player wrote in Colin's route is an original song, not preformed by ''Color Out, which is why it has no lyrics. *They only have a pianist in Colin's route, in other routes it's just 3 members in the band. *Owen supports the band, but dislikes it since he doesn't like heavy metal or rock music. *Nicolae Bartholy dislikes the band as he believes it is too loud. *There are two little figures of Colin and Adam, and since there's no other little figures of any other character, it is safe to assume that it is Nightmareden merchandise. *Colin's story is canon since Dorothy Rakoczy is a fan of Nightmaraeden's pianist, and it seems to have world wide success. **But they could have just hired another person that wasn't the player. Category:Carter Corp Category:Nightmareden Category:Colin Spencer Category:Adam Peterson